


Moves on the Chess Board

by CourtneyDixon



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyDixon/pseuds/CourtneyDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema Hinata is the girlfriend of Yusuke Asahina. What will happen when she moves in with her new step brothers? What will happen when she learns Yusuke is one of the brothers? Story does not include Juli, mainly because I find him annoying and Ema has some backbone in this because the anime makes here character quite bland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ema Hinata. As of today I will be living with my new brothers. You see, my father is getting remarried and has asked me to move in with her sons. I was shocked when he told me there was thirteen of them, but I agreed anyway. My dad travels a lot so I'm often home alone.

"What are you doing after school today?" Yuusuke asked me in maths. Yuusuke and I have been dating for about a month now. We had been friends for a while and we both finally admitted our feelings for each other.

"I'm moving in with my new brothers, remember?" I was sure I told him at least five time by now.

"Oh yeah. I'd come with you, but-"

"I know Yuusuke, you have a supplementary class. You really need to start working harder."

The final bell rang and I started to pack everything away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yuusuke gave me a quick kiss before rushing of to his lesson. I walked to the train station and boarded the train. I got off and took the map out of my bag. I then followed the directions to where my new home should be.

"You must be Hinata. I've had your stuff moved into your room already."  
The man was tall with mousy brown hair and a friendly face. Standing next to him was a young boy with light pink hair.

"Yes, I'm Ema Hinata, please take care of me from now on." I bowed in politeness.

"I'm the eldest son, Masaomi. This here is the youngest son, Wataru."

"I'm so happy to have a big sister to play with." Wataru said cheerfully.

"And I'm happy to have such a cute little brother to play with." I smiled back at the young boy.

"We should probably go in to meet everyone." Masaomi stated. I agreed and followed him into my new home. We walked into the living room where I saw two men standing, one had silver hair and the other had dark purple hair.

I felt arms wrap around me.  
"Tsubaki," the purple haired man said, "what are you doing?"

"It's a please to meet you hug, Azuza." The silver haired twin replied before he let me go.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't just hug me when you felt like it, Tsubaki-san" I said, my face bright red in annoyance.

"You remembered my name? My cute little sister remembered my name." Tsubaki smiled.

"That's enough." Tsubaki was interupted by a tall blonde with glasses. I noticed the badge he was wearing. "I'm the 2nd son, Ukyo, pleased to meet you."

"Ema Hinata, please take care of me." I bowed again.

"So adorable." Tsubaki wrapped his arms around me again. I was about to push him away when Azusa punched him.

"What was that for?" Tsubaki asked Azusa.

"You're bothering our little sister. She told you already not to hug her."

"What's this? Little sister doesn't like hugs?" The man was tall and wore a beautiful purple kimono. "I'm Kaname, you can call me big brother."

"I do like hugs, if there from my boyfriend, big brother." I replied to Kaname.

"Aw, she isn't available..." Tsubaki complained.

"Anyway, if you ever want to listen to some prayers, come to your big brother." Kaname said.

"You must be a monk." I said offhandedly.

"Why is there a girl in the living room?" I recognised that voice and looked up at the balcony.

"Yuusuke." I shouted, shocked. What was he doing here?

"Ema? Why are you here?" Yuusuke asked me.

"I live here now."

"No that can't be. I won't accept it."

"Except what?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"My girlfriend can't be my sibling."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Yuusuke and I have been dating for a month now. I had no idea he would be my new brother."

"Hey, don't you think we look alike?" Azusa and Tsubaki said to break the tension.

"Well, yeah. You two are twins."

"Eh," Tsubaki frowned, "how did you know?"

"You really think I'm so stupid that I can't see if someone is a twin."

I was sat on the sofa surrounded by 9 of my new brothers. There was Iori, Subaru, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Yuusuke, Tsubaki, Azusa and Wataru.

Masaomi was the first son at 31, next was the second son Ukyo who was 29. Kaname is the third son at 27. Next was the fifth and sixth sons, Azusa and Tsubaki who were both 24. The ninth son at 19 was Subaru. Iori was the tenth son and he was 18. The eleventh son was Yuusuke at 17 and Wataru was the thirteenth son at 10 years old.

"I apologise that not everyone could be here. Few are busy with work at the moment." Ukyo explained.

"I understand. You're a lawyer, aren't you? I asked. I had been wondering about it since I saw him.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" He asked in return.

"I saw the badge."

"I see." He then turned on the TV. "One of the brothers is here." The TV showed a concert and a young idol.

"That's Asakura." I said blandly.

"You're a fan?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not at all. He seems so fake to me."

"Finally someone who can see past our brothers facade." He cheered.

"Brother?" I asked.

"His real name is Asahina Fuuto. He is the twelfth son. He's actually 15." Masaomi explained.

I pulled the sleeves on my jumper down.

"Are you cold?" Masaomi asked me worried.

"Ah, no." I said and smiled.

"It's quite the opposite actually, since so many of us are here." Kaname explained.

I felt my eyes close and reopen again.

"Are you tired?" Masaomi asked me.

"I'm fi-" I suddenly felt dizzy and my whole body slammed against the coffee table. I felt a hand press against my forehead.

"You're not fine at all. You have a high fever."

I woke up to see I was in my room.  
I managed to sit up without feeling dizzy.  
"We're lucky there's a physician in the family." Ukyo said.  
"It's a paedatrian though." Masaomi interjected. "Are you dizzy when you sit up?"

"No, I think the medicine is working."

"That's good. I'll prepare some rice soup." Ukyo left leaving me with just Kaname and Masaomi. A blonde man entered with flawless skin.

"When you are feeling better, let me arrange your hair." He asked.  
Masaomi explained to me that Louis was a beautician and I agreed to the blondes request.

Eventually they all left me to rest, telling me to use the bath on the fifth floor since the one on my floor is broke. I woke again and opened the door. I noticed a cart full of gifts by my door.

"Did I wake you?" Kaname asked.

"Not at all."

"Do you think you can sleep?"

"Probably. I'm gonna take a bath first though."

"Do you need big brother to sleep with you?"

"No thanks." I left Kaname and made my way to the bathroom. I was about to enter when I saw Subaru standing there shirtless.  
"Sorry Subaru-San." I apologized and left.

I was standing on the balcony when I heard voices from below. I only heard parts of the conversation, but I was able to piece together what it was about. Suddenly Tsubaki and Azusa walked up the stairs.

"I support you." I said. "If you two want to be together, then I support you."

"What?" Tsubaki said. "Oh you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii are voice actors." Subaru explained from behind me.

"Oh I see." I looked over the balcony to see two script on the table.

"You're reaction was so funny. Must mean we are doing a good job." Tsubaki said cheerfully.

I left and went to bed. As I fell asleep I wondered what other adventures my new brothers had in store for me.

A few days passed and I was getting on with my brothers. Yuusuke couldn't except the fact I would be his sibling and decided that it'd be best if we broke up. Of course I was upset, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen ready for breakfast.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." Ukyo replied. "Breakfast will be ready momentarily. I began serving bowls of rice according to the schedule. There were to be 5 bowls today. I served on for Ukyo, Subaru, Yuusuke, myself and Wataru. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"I feel useless just sitting here." I explained. "Morning." I said to Yuusuke and Subaru as they walked down the stairs. Yuusuke didn't stop for breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I have a supplementary class I have to get to." He was lying. There wasn't any supplementary classes in the morning.

"Oh." I frowned and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Ukyo asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I was hoping he would leave it at that.

"You don't look okay. In fact you look upset. Did something happen between you and Yuusuke?" I couldn't hide it.

"He broke up with me." I cried out. "He said he couldn't handle being my sibling and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Subaru asked.

"Did you not know that Ema and Yuusuke were dating. They were together for about a month now." Ukyo explained the situation to him.

"I don't understand why he's lying. He's been my best friend for years now suddenly he can't stand to be around me for more than a second." I began crying and I couldn't stop myself. "Supplementary lessons my ass. The idiot knows there's no supplementary classes in the morning." I was furious. Ukyo decided that I wouldn't be able to concerntrate if I was in school so he allowed me to have to day off.

A few hours later I left my bedroom and walked down to the living room.

"Fuuto-Kun." I whispered when I saw the boy asleep on the sofa.

"Who are you? Are you someone's girlfriend? How did you get in?"

"I'm Ema. I'm your new older sister, I've been living here for a while now."

"Are you an idiot?"

"No." I denied.

"Hmm. You're pretty cute big idiot sister."

Fuuto left me in a confused daze. He was a bigger dick than I thought. I walked into the kitchen and saw Ukyo standing there with groceries.  
"Welcome home." I said with a smile.

"It's been a while since I heard that. Have you met Fuuto yet?"

"Yeah, earlier."

"That's good. I asked him to come home early today seeing as he can't make it tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow."

"We're throwing a party for Subaru. We don't normally celebrate birthdays, but since it's his 20th it's special."

"That's amazing, is there anything I can do to help?"

"It'd be great if you could bake a cake."

An hour passed and I was struggling to carry the bags back home. Let me tell you, carrying enough ingredients to make cake for 11 people was difficult. I knelt down placing the bags down as I took a much needed rest,  
"I bet Subaru-San wouldn't have a problem carrying all these bags, with all the roadwork he does." I turned around, sure someone was behind me, there was no one there.

When I got home I made a huge Victoria sponge cake with strawberries inside. I decorated with white buttercream icing, strawberries and a chocolate plate that had 'Happy Birthday Subaru' inscribe on it in my fanciest writing. The cake looks amazing. I just hoped I could give my older brother an amazing 20th birthday.

I returned to my room for a while when I heard a knock. I opened up to see Louis.

"Since it's a party, would you let me arrange your hair?" He asked. I agree and followed him down stairs. He sat me on a chair in the living room and curled my light brown hair. It was beautiful with a fish tail plait in it and the rest left down.  
"Now for finishing touches." He tried to turn his curlers on finding that they were broken. "Let me just get a new pair."

"This is more than enough already, Louis-san."

"Please. Let me finish." I agreed and he left.

"Hey!" I looked up to the balcony to see Fuuto. "Have you seen Louis-san?"

"He just went out, he should be back soon. Why?"

"Like I'd tell an outsider like you. How long will he be gone?"

"Like I'd tell an obnoxious dick like you." I resorted.

"Hey you changed your hair. I never noticed how beautiful my big sister was. You think you could forget for a moment that you and I are siblings, my pretty big sister."

"Ha." I laughed. "Fuck off."

"Wow!" Wataru squealed. "Big sisters cake looks so yummy."

"Thank you." I replied.

"May I ask why you made Subaru a cake?" Iori asked me.

"Ukyo asked me too. Subaru is twenty now, I wanted to make it special." I explained.

"I wish my cute little sister would make cake for me." Kaname said, pulling me into a hug.

"You're making her uncomfortable, Kana-nii-san." I was thankful that Iori said that.

"I can't eat it." Yuusuke said.

"Fine don't eat it then. Tsuba-nii can eat your share." I knew he was acting like a dick so I would be a bitch back to him.

"Only if my little sister feeds it to me." Tsubaki paused. "Or do you prefer to be fed? Here say ahh."

I followed Tsubaki's request and opened my mouth as he popped a strawberry inside.

Everyone was sat around the table watching as Subaru blew the candles in his cake out. I took a picture with my camera. Ukyo cut the cake up and gave everyone a piece. Yuusuke reluctantly accepted and ate it, saying it was delicious.

I woke up feeling thirsty and was about the head to the kitchen when I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Tsubaki, Azusa and Subaru had stayed up drinking to celebrate as I went to bed.

"What do you think of her? Do you like her, Subaru?" I heard Tsubaki ask.

"I thinks she's an annoyance." I was hurt, but I couldn't stop listening. "Ever since she came I can't train with my shirt off. It's a pain." I was upset at his words.  
"Well sorry to be such a pain. Dick." I shouted over the balcony before I could stop myself. I ran to my room before I dropped to my knees and sobbed. Damn it, why was I so weak?

"I didn't mean it." I stood up and turned around when I heard Subaru's voice. I stepped closer to him.

"Even if you didn't mean it, it still hurt a lot." I said.

"I'm sorry. You were never a pain. You have to believe me."

I opened my eyes and saw I was on the floor with Subaru struggling to hold himself up. His breath smelt of alcohol. He passed out with his lips touching mine.

"What's going on here?" Tsubaki asked as he and Azusa pulled Subaru off me.

"He accidentally tripped and passed out." I explained.

"I see. Look, forget what Subaru said earlier. He didn't mean it. He only said it because I was teasing him."

I nodded and left the twins to do what they wanted to Subaru.

I had been at this home for a few days and it was already so eventful


	2. 2

After a much needed night sleep, I got changed into some clean clothes. I skipped out on breakfast and decided to go straight to the media store for some new games. I looked up and down the aisles,

"Fuuto-kun?" I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, Fuuto had wrapped his hand around my hand. I saw he had a bunch of DVDs in his hand. "Is that for work?" I asked a little louder than I planned, drawing attention to us.

"You idiot." He sighed and pushed to DVDs into my arms. "Take responsibility for your actions and rent these for me." Fuuto ran of before I could even protest.

I finally made it home and walked up to my room to see Fuuto standing outside.

"You took your time." He said.

"Yep."

"You're gonna need to be punishment, you know. Open up."

"If I don't open up you're gonna be annoying me aren't you?"

"Yup." I knew it. I sighed and opened the door. Fuuto followed me inside, closing the door behind me. "So submissive, sis" Fuuto closed my curtains so that it was dark. He then sat on the bed and pointed to the top DVD indicating that he wanted me to put it on.

A while later, we had watched a couple of scenes from the movie. I didn't really understand it.

"Can I move closer?" Fuuto asked. "I can't see properly from this angle."

Before I could even protest, he shuffled to the spot right next to me. Well time to be extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you see that?" He asked. "Isn't it amazing?"

"What? They were just sleeping."

"Do you know the acting skills that are needed to be able to fake sleep? I want to be able to do that. I want to show people that idols can be great actors."

"That's amazing." I was in awe of his inspiration.

"Are you making fun of me?" Wow, Fuuto, learn to take a compliment.

"Not at all. I think it's incredible that you have something you can work towards. Kind of makes me want to work harder too."

"Maybe you aren't that much of an idiot after all. Hey can I call you sis from now on, sis?" He pulled me close, his lips almost touching mine.

"Hey!" What was Yuusuke doing in my room? "What do you two think you're doing?"

"A gentlemen wouldn't tell." Fuuto smirked and I giggled.

"It's none of your damn business. What do you want?" Yusuuke gave me a sheet of paper about career counselling and left.

"Ugh. He ignores me and then he thinks he can judge what I do!" I screamed in annoyance forgetting that Fuuto was still there. "Do you think you could leave me alone now? I really need to be alone. Please." My voice was trembling and Fuuto took the hint. Wow, he wasn't as big of a dick than I thought.

After a cry I read over the form Yuusuke gave me. It was about career counselling and I needed a parent or guardian to come to school to have a meeting with out teacher. I couldn't ask my dad to come since he was away so the logical thing was to ask Masaomi.

I found Masaomi sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was surrounded by paper work. I didn't really want to disturb him.

"Masa-nii?" I said quietly.

"Oh it's you Ema. What's up?"

"Can you sign this for me? It's about career counselling." He agreed and signed it telling me he will come to the meeting if he can. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule for me."

"It's no problem, Ema. It must be hard for you having to adapt to this environment.

A day passed and I was in school sat in the classroom next to Yuusuke. The teacher decided since we were going to be siblings soon that we should have a combined meeting to save time. I thought it was stupid.

"Kana-nii-san?" I looked up and, yep, there was Kaname. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my adorable little sister's and little brother's career counselling."

"I can see that," Yuusuke said, "but why?"

"Masaomi had a sudden emergency in the hospital and asked me to come in his place."

Kaname was reading over my form which I had filled with my univeristy courses, I noticed that next to me, Yuusuke's, was blank.

"So Ema, you want to go the same university that Subaru goes to. Is he the reason?"

"No. It's just a coincidence."

Kaname nodded then grabbed Yuusuke's form. He frowned when he saw it was blank.

"You don't want to go university?" Kaname asked Yuusuke.

"I want to go there too." The red haired boy said suddenly. He wanted to go the same university as me?

"Go where?"

"I want to go the same university as Ema."

"I see. You're going to have to work really hard if you want to get in then." Kaname said goodbye to our teacher. He kissed the back of her hand and thanked her for taking care of his younger siblings.

The teacher left leaving me alone in the class room with Yuusuke. Was it always this hot?

I was about to leave when Yuusuke told me to wait.

"What was going on with you and Fuuto-kun yesterday? Are you moving on from me already."

"We were just watching a DVD. As for moving on, I really don't think to have the right to ignore me then ask that. Do you even realise how much that hurts me?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Ema."

"Well you did, Yuusuke. I thought we were best friends but then you lie to me? Why did you tell me you had a supplementary class?"

"I thought that you might not want to be around me..."

Tears swelled in my eyes,

"Of course I did! You were my best friend before my boyfriend. I might not show it, but I'm struggling. I find it hard to adapt to this new environment and I really needed a friend to help me through it." I ran off crying, hearing Yuusuke calling my name.

I ran into the house after the train journey. I couldn't even make it to my room and opted to sitting down at the kitchen table instead. I was still sobbing quietly, my face wet with tears.

"Ema?" It was Tsubaki. "Ema, What's wrong?" I couldn't answer him. I was wrapped in his arms and sobbing into his chest.

"I don't understand him anymore."

"Who? Yuusuke? Did something happen between you two?"

"He keeps giving me mixed signals. It feels like he hates me one minute and the next it's like he wants us to get back together." I explained.

"Back together?" Oh I forgot that not everyone knew.

"He broke up with me a few days ago. Apparently he can't handle that I'm his step sister."

"He doesn't deserve you. You are so amazing Ema, I don't understand how Yuusuke can let a good thing like you go."

"I'm not amazing, Tsubaki."

"You're amazing to me."

Tsubaki and I fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to hug me, I just needed someone to hold me. A while later I allowed him to leave. Ukyo walked in carrying a big slab of meat.

"Wow. Can I help with dinner preparations tonight?" I wanted a distraction. Ukyo agreed and explained to me how to cut the meat.

"Here," He stood behind me, wrapping his hands onto mine to guide me, "It'll be easier to show you." His hand guided mine as one pressed down on the meat and the other used the knife to cut along the tendon.

"Why are you two flirting?" I turned to see a beautiful woman standing there.

"Hikaru. I see you're back from Japan. Ema this is the fourth son, Hikaru."

"Son?" I exclaimed, I was shocked.

"Despite appearances, Hikaru is a man through and through." Ukyo explained.

"I came to deliver something for Ema." Hikaru placed the bag in my hands saying it was sent with love. I excused my self to open it up, leaving my older brothers to talk.

In my room, I took a box out of the bag and opened it, reading the note that came with it.

"Ema, your father and I picked this out together.

It's amazing having a daughter to shop for.

I hope you like it, Mum x"

The dress was a light pink with beautiful brown and white decorations to complete it. I was beautiful. I couldn't wait to wear the dress at the wedding in a few weeks.

Those weeks flew by and I entered the building in which Dad and Miwa would be getting married. I found the room in which they were getting ready and met my new mum for the first time. After a short conversation I left to check out where the reception was going to be held. I opened the door and a tall man with orange hair turned around.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked me.

"Uh, no."

"Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here."

"Oh, well.."

"Hey, there." That was Tsubaki's voice! I turned to see 12 of my brothers there. "Looking really cute there."

Azusa agreed with his twin saying,

"Yeah, you look really fantastic."

"Looking that cute, I feel you might steal the spotlight." Kaname said next.

"I guess it's a case of fine feathers making a fine bird." Was Fuuto seriously complimenting me?

"It looks very good on you." Ukyo told me with a smile.

"That's Louis for you, expertly done." Hikaru noticed that Loui had arranged my hair for me.

"Yup. Chii-chan, you look very cute." Louis grinned.

"Yeah." Subaru and Yuusuke both agreed.

"You look like a princess, sis!" Wataru cheered.

"Agreed." My eldest brother said.

"At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you." Iori pointed out.

"Hey!" The orange haired man interrupted the compliments.

"Oh? There's a Natsume here." So his name is Natsume.

"More like, you guys did this on purpose, didn't you?" Natsume resorted back to Tsubaki.

"Is the cat out the bag?" Tsubaki asked.

"What's going on here? Explain." Natsume insisted on an answer.

"Um, I'm also not familiar with who..." I interjected.

Tsubaki put his arm around Natsumes shoulders,

"This is Natsume, me and Azusa's little brother."

Azusa walked up to the other side of the orange haired man,

"We're triplets." Triplets?

Tsubaki explained to me that he and Azusa are identical twins and Natsume was a fraternal brother.

The wedding went off without a hitch. I introduced myself to Natsume properly.

"Here's my card, since I don't live with the others. Contact me if anything happens."

I read the card.

"This is a very famous gaming company. I have lots of their games." His eyes widened with surprise.

"You play games?"

"Yeah Zombie Hazard and stuff. I've pulled all nighters to finish every installment." I was getting overly excited now.

"You must be good if you've finished the latest installment. Hey, how about I send you

demos?" He offered.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah," I saw Subaru walk past us. "Hey how is Subaru doing? Since you live with him,

how has he been?" Now that I thought about it, Subaru had been acting weird since his birthday.

"Could it be that?" I muttered.

"Be what?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

The brothers formally welcomed me into the family, I caught the flowers with Tsubaki making a side comment about putting a reservation in, the flirt. I went around taking pictures of the family when Subaru asked me if I had a moment. I followed him to a little closed off garden. He looked nervous and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Um, about my birthday..." He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, it's already forgotten."

"I made you cry, let me apologise properly."

"Okay, you weren't the only reason I was crying though."

"I wasn't?"

"No, there's the whole thing with Yuusuke too. Moving in with a bunch of guys is harder than I let everyone know, especially when one of them is your ex."

"Still, I'm sorry that I said you were a pain, I never meant it."

"Apology accepted, Subaru-San."

As he walked off he turned and said,

"Hey, I'm on bench at the moment but as soon as I'm back on the first team, will you come watch me play? I'd really like to win in front of you."

"Okay." I agreed and he finally left me alone. Was he really worrying about what he said all this time? What could this mean?

It's been a busy few days, Natsume had sent me a demo an I managed to complete all the mobs yet I was stuck on the desert level. I text Natsume about it and we arranged to meet in a local cafe to talk about it. I went to a convention where Azusa and Tsubaki were guest speakers. After the first panel Tsubaki told me that he was auditioning for the lead role of some anime, of course he talked Azusa into auditioning too.

I was leaving the apartment to go meet Natsume when I saw Tsubaki leaving. I took no notice of it until Azusa followed behind him asking where his twin went. Anyway, I made my way to the cafe and sat down, ignoring the comments about me waiting for a boyfriend as I waited for my older brother. It wasn't long until he arrived and took a seat next to me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologised.

"I haven't been here long."

"So tell me where you're stuck."

"I completed all the mobs, but I can't get past the desert level."

"You need to level up in the round before to be able to complete it. If you still can't do it, changes are going to have to be made."

"Eh? Am I the bench mark?"

Natsume's phone rang and he answered,

"Azusa? No I haven't seen Tsubaki. He hasn't come home? I see." He hung up and explained everything to me. As far as I could tell, Azusa had been given the lead role for the anime, but he didn't want to take the part because he knew just how much Tsubaki wanted it. I muttered something about it being unprofessional to not take the role and Natsume advised me not to interfere. Eventually it was time for me to get home.

"Do you always wear your hair like that?" Natsume asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He pulled the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around mine. It made me feel protected and warm.

"It's a Christmas present. To my lonely little sister from her lonely little brother, since I probably won't get to see you on Christmas day."

I arrived back to the apartment and saw Azusa in the back garden.

"Tsubaki isn't back yet?"

"Not yet."

"I think you should take the role. I'm sorry Natsume told me."

"I can't do that, Ema."

"I know that you think it's unfair that Tsubaki didn't get the part but what's important is that you did. It's unprofessional not to take it, besides even if you did turn it down, I don't think Tsubaki would be very happy. I like your voice Azusa." Where did that come from?

"Ema.."

"She's right, I wouldn't be happy."

"Tsubaki." Azusa said relieved.

"I want to to play the role for me Azusa."

Azusa left, leaving me and Tsubaki alone. He gestured for me to follow him, some kind of pity party.

"You said you liked Azusa's voice." I nodded. "What about mine? Do you like my voice?"

"Of course I like your voice too, Tsuba-nii. I don't know much about acting but I think there's bound the be a role just for you out there. Sorry for mumbling..."

What was this? He was kissing me? I wanted to melt into him, to kiss him forever.

"Sorry, but for a depressed boy to get back on his feet he needs a kiss from a cute girl."

I pulled him into a another kiss,

"You know, for a depressed girl to get back on her feet she needs a kiss from a cute guy."


	3. 3

What was I thinking? Was I in love with Tsubaki or was I just looking for a way to get over Yuusuke? I stepped back,

"I-" I couldn't say anything. I found myself speechless.

"I understand, Ema-san, this doesn't mean anything." I was glad Tsubaki said this. "Goodnight, little sister, you can come to me whenever you're upset. I'll cheer you up."

I made my way back to my own room, surprised to see my door was open. Had I forgot to lock it? I entered the room closing and locking the door behind me. I walked up to my bed and pulled my clothes off a piece at a time until I revealed my underwear. I turned around

as I pulled my hair out of my usual ponytail letting my hair fall onto my shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

"Fuuto-kun?!"

"Shh, I want to have some fun with my pretty big sister." I was forced down onto my bed, Fuuto brought his lips to my neck leaving dark hickeys for all to see. He then brought- I closed my eyes, I was unable to fight back whether it was due to shock or something else I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't want this. Before I knew it, Fuuto was pulling away from me and I was bleeding. Did he?

"You were a good fuck for a virgin, sis." He unlocked the door and left me as I began to cry.

I wanted to get out of there. I couldn't be in this house any longer. It was at least 2 in the morning by now. I got dressed into a pair of leggings with just a hoodie pulled over my bare chest. I quietly closed my door behind me and made my way out of the residence.

I had been wandering around the dark streets for hours and finally came to rest on a bench in a park. I was surrounded by trees and a beautiful green grass as I watched the sun rise. I looked at the time on the clock, seeing it was about time that Yuusuke and I would be leaving for school. I opted for staying off, not wanting to see any of my brothers.

Ukyo noticed that Ema hadn't come down for breakfast, it was due time that she and Yuusuke was leaving for school. He was worried. He wondered whether she had taken ill. He made his way to her room and knocked.

"Ema?" No response, he placed his hand on the door handle and discovered it was unlocked.

He entered and saw that she wasn't there. Where could she be? Ukyo searched the whole apartment before knocking on everyone's doors.

When he asked if they had seen Ema this morning they all said they hadn't. Finally he called Yuusuke.

"Hello."

"Is Ema in school?"

"No why?"

"She isn't here. No one has seen her this morning either. I'm worried."

"Okay, if she shows up, I'll call."

The phone hung up and Ukyo didn't know what to do. He waited and waited and before he knew it, it was time that most would be home again.

Yuusuke came through the door and immediately told Ukyo that Ema hadn't shown at school. Now he was really worried. He knocked at a neighbours house seeking some clue to where his little sister could be.

"Hello, my name is Asahina Ukyo. Have you seen this girl?" He showed his neighbour, a kind man with stern eyes, a photo of Ema.

"Yes, I saw her leaving around 2 this morning." Two? He thanked the man for his time and went back to the apartment. It was rare that everyone would be in the apartment at the same time, but he hoped at least some of them would be there.

He called a emergency family meeting with almost all the brothers. The only one who was

not there was Natsume.

"Hey, Kyo-san, what's this about." Tsubaki asked the lawyer.

"It's about Ema. She's missing." He informed his brothers. "Our neighbour saw her leave the apartments at two this morning and she hasn't shown up at school."

"What? Ema has ran away?" Iori said shocked. What had happened yesterday? He wondered.

I walked around until I found a bench to rest on. It wasn't much but it was free, besides I didn't know where else I could go.

My phone buzzed again and I looked to see a lot of messages.

YUUSUKE: Where are you?!

UKYO: Please tell me you're safe.

MASAOMI: Ema, please come home.

SUBARU: Ema, are you safe?

TSUBAKI: Don't forget I'm here for you. You can come to me for anything.

HIKARU: Come home.

FUUTO: You're really stupid making our brothers worry about you.

I couldn't take anymore and turned my phone off. It was already getting dark and cold.

I was overcome by tiredness and fell asleep.

A week later and I still hadn't returned home, I had stopped turning up to school and my phone remained turned off. I walked through the city and entered a cafe. I recognised this as the same cafe I had visited with Natsume.

"Good evening, may I get you a drink?" The waitress asked. I turned and smiled.

"Coffee, please." The waitress returned with her drink and she paid using loose change in her hoodie pocket. The hoodie was damp and didn't keep her warm.

"Are you Hinata by any chance?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought I recognised you, the news has been about your disappearance all week."

"Oh."

"Ema?" I knew that voice.

"Natsume?" He sat down next to me and immediately hugged me.

"What happened?" I couldn't speak. "Did someone do something to you." I nodded.

"I don't want to go home. I can't."

"Would you at least come stay with me? It's dangerous for you to be out on the streets." I agreed and followed him home. He asked me if I would like a shower.

"O-okay." I took my time before entering the living room again. I was wrapped in just a towel when Natsume saw the hickey's that still decorated my neck.

"Who did that to your neck?"

"F-Fuuto. Can we not talk about it? I want to sleep."

Natsume let Ema go to sleep in his bed and he left to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"I found her. She's staying at mine for the time being."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't think so... someone hurt her."


	4. 4

I was in my room again, I tried to move but there was something restricting me from moving, I wanted to move. I was suffocating, drowning, I wanted to breath, I couldn't breath. There was something on my mouth. A kiss? From who? I didn't like this... This was way to forced. I didn't want this person to touch me. He wasn't... He wasn't Tsubaki... It

hurt so much. My body became blood. All I feel is pain.

"Tsuba-nii... help me." I cried out. He didn't hear me. My screams are silenced by the guy, the monster.

I woke up in a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare, but why did I scream for Tsubaki? I didn't know... I felt out of place here. I wanted to be elsewhere. I wanted to feel safe again. In the other room I could hear Natsume talking on the phone. His back is turned away from me. I dress in my hoodie and pull on my leggings and sneak out of his older brothers apartment.

I wasn't sure where I was going. I just moved until I eventually found myself in front of a building. In front of Sunrise Residence. I hoped no one was home and took the elevator straight to the floor my room was on. I was lucky that no one saw me and I quietly got into my room, locking the door behind me.

I was alone and safe. I wanted to change my life. I wanted to be stronger. I figured that the best way to start was to change the way I dress. My uniform was changed so that the white shirt cut off just under my bust, the blazer cut to the same length. I cut length of my skirt making it so it was dangerously high. I decided to go to school. I was late yet I didn't care.

I got dressed into a pair of thongs and a lace white bra before shimming into my new uniform and tying the tie around my neck. I pulled my black heels out of the box and put them on my feet. Hey, there isn't anything in the rule book that says I can't wear them. My eyes were decorated with a smoky eye, winged eyeliner and false lashes, and my lips painted in red. I finally grab my school bag and sneak out of the house.

"Guess who's back, bitches." This new look gave me so much confidence as I burst into my lesson, I took note of Yuusuke's reaction. I would be sure to use this to my advantage later.

I took a seat next to one of the football players in the class. He had brown hair and incredible blue eyes. He was extremely fuckable is what I'm trying to say.

"Hinata, right?" His tone was flirty, perfect.

"Yeah. Excuse me for not recalling your name."

"It's Kyouya."

We spent the lesson flirting and at the end I followed him to his car. He knew what he wanted and I knew what I wanted. That much was clear.

I'm not complaining because that was the best fuck ever, but what happened to that shy Hinata?

"Shit happened."

"I'm willing to listen you."

"My father remarried. I moved in with 13 step brothers."

"13?"

I couldn't believe it either. Most are nice."

"Wow, do you know all their names properly?"

"Yes, There's Masaomi a doctor, Ukyo a lawyer, Kaname a monk, Hikaru a novelist, Natsume the CEO of a game company, Natsume is the fraternal brother of Tsubaki and Azusa, those two are twins and both voice actors. Louis' a beautician, Subaru plays basketball for Meiji University, Iori is a third year in that elite high school, Yuusuke is in our grade, Fuuto is my younger brother by one year and Wataru is still in elementary school."

"Wait. Yuusuke? You don't mean Asahina-kun? Aren't you two a thing?"

"Things got complicated when I became his step sister. He broke it off."

"I see. I'd be pretty upset if I had to live with my ex, it must be hard for you."

"It's whatever, I gotta go. I may see you some other time."

I walked off to my next lesson, not bothering to fix my hair. I was 15 minutes late and strolled into the room. I sat down next to Yuusuke with a grin on my face.

"What were you doing with Kyouya?"

"I had some fun." I sent a wink his way. He didn't get it. "You're slow. Let me explain this in a way even you could understand. I fucked him."

"You fucked him?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking felt like it."

Lesson finished and I found Yuusuke following me. I wanted to ask him what he wanted. My stomach growled and I ignored it.

"Are you gonna eat?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Being anywhere that's not here. I'm off."

"You're leaving school? You can't."

"Fucking watch me."

I was back at home again, this time I didn't have to sneak around. I changed out of my uniform, changing the shirt and blazer into a bandeau top that might as well have been a bra and opting to keep the short skirt and heels on. I sat in my room, and began playing my favourite game, Zombie Hazard. The time passed quickly and it was time that most of the family would be arriving home.

With a smirk on my face, I walked down the stairs into the main living area. The guys heads turned.

"I didn't know my little sister could get any hotter. Holy shit Ema."

"You know, Kana-nii-san, you never know just what's gonna happen if you keep flirting

like that." I winked at my playboy monk brother causing Ukyo to spit out his coffee.

"Just kidding. You thought I was being serious?"

"What just happened?" Tsubaki asked Azusa in the background.

"I have no idea. Ema's different." Azusa replied to his twin.

"Ema, you want to help with dinner preparations?" Ukyo more demanded than asked.

"Can't. I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"No you're not. You're gonna stay here."

I reluctantly stayed. Masaomi returned from his shift at the hospital, he took a double take at me.

"Ema?"

"'Sup."

"'Sup? Where the hell have you been?" This was the first time I had heard Masaomi yell, it scared me a little.

"I went out."

"For a week?"

"Yeah, get over it."

"Did you even eat?" I stared blankly at him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I grabbed food on my way here. I forgot to tell you Kyo-nii, my apologies."

"It's not a problem, I can refrigerate it." Ukyo replied.

The rest of the night was uneventful until Yuusuke came home.

I was on the balcony listening in on the conversation.

"Ukyo, Ema-san showed up to school today. She was acting really weird."

"She was? How? Tell me everything."

"She showed up in the skimpiest uniform you could get super late. Missed out on the 2nd lesson and left at lunch. She didn't even eat."

"Why did she miss her second class?" Ukyo replied.

"She said she was fucking someone."

"You're telling me that she had sex with some guy in school?"

"That's exactly what he's saying." I shouted down, leaning dangerously over the balcony. I was overcome by dizziness. Why did I feel so heavy? I was falling then it was dark.

I saw it again. What Fuuto did played in my head. I couldn't escape. I wanted to escape so much. I remembered it all so clearly. He was so rough. I couldn't even beg him to stop. I wanted to scream. Fuuto thrusted inside me with no warning. My body was in so much pain.

"Masaomi!" Ukyo shouted for his big brother, his voice full of tears. Neither him or Yuusuke had been able to catch their sister in time. Yuusuke stared in horror at the awful way her leg was. It worried Ukyo especially when she wouldn't respond to anything. Her pulse was barely there.

Masaomi rushed to his brothers aid, he noticed that the lawyer was looking at Ema in

serious worry. Masaomi had Yuusuke call for an ambulance and carried her over to the couch.

The wait in the hospital was one that lasted forever. Masaomi eventually came out with a sad look on his face.

"She's still not awake, it appears that she fainted due to starvation."

"Starvation? She said she had ate today."

"Eating disorders have you saying all kinds of things. The question is why isn't she eating. The examination showed she hasn't ate anything for at least a week."

"Could it be that? Is she trying to forget?"

"Forget what?" Masaomi asked.

"Natsume said that he thinks someone hurt her." Ukyo explained to his elder brother with a sad look on his face.

"You mean they hit her?" Yuusuke asked, he begged it was just that.

"No. It must have been more serious. I think they forced her into sex."

"Are you saying that Ema was raped?."


	5. 5

I woke up in strange room, machine beeping all around me. From the surroundings I figured I was in hospital. What was I doing here? I needed the bathroom. I tried to stand up and found my self falling to the ground. Why can't I walk? I pushed myself up and tried again. Falling again with an yelp of pain.

"It's no use trying, why don't you ask a doctor for help?" The person in the bed beside me suggested. She was a girl around my age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I nodded a thanks and pressed the call for nurse button. Whilst I was waiting I wondered how I had even hurt my leg.

"Masa-nii?" I blurted out.

"You know Dr. Masaomi?" The girl next to me asked in awe. "He's an amazing Doctor."

"He's my step-brother." I explained. I turned to my brother and explained to him that I needed the toilet.

When we returned to the bad Masaomi left, as he walked away he turned and said,

"Something happened that really hurt you. I understand if you don't want

to tell me about it, but I think you should talk to someone. There's gotta be one brother in this family that you trust." I was dumbfounded. I nodded in thanks.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me any more. When can I leave here?"

"You'll be here until you are eating properly again and your leg is healed. I'm hoping for 6 weeks at most."

6 weeks? How was I going to cope with that?

Surprisingly, those weeks went by rather quickly. I was able to eat food thanks to Masaomi's reassurance that if I take it slow at first I won't be sick. My leg healed well and I was dispatched from the hospital. Masaomi with his training had deemed me perfectly healthy to go home. However, I did not tell him about the nightmares that I saw when I closed my eyes. Why should I worry him even more. I arrived home and the brothers greeted me with smiles.

"Where have you been?" Wataru asked me. I hadn't seen the kid for so long. I don't even think he knew I had returned once before.

"Ema was in hospital." Ukyo informed the youngest in my place.

"I still don't know how I ended up there." I muttered. I saw Yuusuke raise a brow before he explained,

"You kinda collapsed and fell over the railing."

"Oh."

The room felt tense, there were so many eyes on me. I wanted them to stop looking at me like that.

"It's been awfully lonely without you here." Iori broke the silence and offered me a read tulip.

"I love tulips, thanks Iori." I knew just the meaning that had come with this gift. I knew a lot more than I let the grey haired Iori know.

"Don't tell me, you're trying to confess to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ema." Iori was trying to play it cool, exactly what I'd expect from the popular high school boy.

"The meaning of red tulips isn't declaration of love?"

"You are right there..."

"What's this? Are you in love with my Ema?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Your Ema? When did this happen? Never mind, I can't help that you are hopelessly in love with me."

"What?" Tsubaki, Azusa, Yuusuke, Iori, Kaname and Ukyo replied simultaneously.

"Now now, don't go acting like you haven't been thinking of fucking me since I moved in. I wouldn't object to that." I winked at Kaname before giggling. "Just kidding. Or am I?"

I left them feeling confused and went to my room.

I was tired. It had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep. I left the group to go sleep and collapsed onto my bed. It was there again. The same nightmare as always. It felt so much worse this time. Was it because this was the room that it happened? I jolted awake. My body trembling and sticky with a cold sweat. I grabbed my towel and bathroom supplies and went to the bathroom on the 5th floor. I filled the bath with hot water and bubbles before I lit the candles all around me. I needed this. I relaxed into the soothing warmth. At least I would have if I hadn't heard the door opening.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Ah, my hot little sister, I hadn't realised the bath was already occupied." It was Kaname.

"Kana-nii. Would you care you join me." I turned around and winked at my older brother. There was something about him that I found attractive. I saw a deep blush fill his face and he joined me in the bath. He really wasn't expecting that. "I wasn't joking, you know. You're flirting really turns me on. Big brother."

"You say such naughty things. It's almost as if you want me to fuck you right now." I could feel his erection from beneath me and my breath hitched. His fingers had made their way to my sweet spot and were rubbing my wetness. I arched my back to allow Kaname access. When I came I wanted to scream out his name. I decided it'd be stupid to wake the others and held it back. I turned to him again and returned the favour. My tongue licked around the tip of his cock before I took him into my mouth earning a moan from the man. I wrapped my hand around the rest of his shaft moving my heading and pumping him until he came. I smirked and swallowed.

"And hear I was thinking my sweet little sis was a virgin." He said with lust.

"I'm not a virgin."

"I was hoping I'd be the lucky one who got to fuck you first. Anyway, I'd love to stay, but I really must be getting to the temple." He kissed me "Oh and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this." With that I was alone again. I drained the bath and wrapped myself with a towel. I walked back towards my room, yet I knocked on Tsubaki's door. I knew just the way to cheer up.

"Ema? What's up?" the silver haired man asked me. I looked up at him, my eyes just pleading for him. With a seductive voice, I smirked and said,

"You know, Tsuba-nii, I have a better way to cheer up a sad girl."

"What's that?" His face turned red as he noticed my towel drop. "Ema?"

"To be fucked by a hot boy."


	6. 6

"As much as I'd like to sleep with you, this isn't you." Tsubaki sighed. Ema was different now. She had changed and frankly he didn't really like it. Tsubaki would do anything to get the old Ema back, the Ema that was caring, the Ema he loves.

"What do you mean? Of course this is me." Her words were defiant yet those words had yet to meet her eyes. Tsubaki pulled his blanket from his bed and wrapped Ema in it's softness.

"I think you're putting on a show." He said with determination.

"A show?"

"Yes, I think you're doing this because you're scared. I think someone hurt you and know you're doing whatever you can to protect yourself. You don't have to do that!"

"I don't?" The old Ema seemed to be slowly coming back. Tears welled in her eyes and Tsubaki cautiously hugged her.

"Of course you don't. You are not alone anymore. You have me. You have 13 brothers to protect you. Do you know how worried we were when you went missing?"

"I didn't think anyone would care."

"We care so much! All of us do!" Tsubaki shouted, his face red from anger.

"Tsubaki-san, I'm sorry." Ema lowered her head in shame and apologised. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tsubaki pulled her towards him and embraced her in a comforting hug. The girl noted that he smelled like peppermint, cologne and tea. It was a scent she found quite comforting, she wanted to be wrapped in the scent forever. "I won't run away ever again. I promise."

"Please don't. I don't think I could handle if I lost you again." He realised Ema from the hug and put his hand on her shoulder. Her head was lifted by his other hand gently until she was looking into his eyes. "Now, I have a hoody you can wear. That's if you want it, of course."

"Thank you." Ema whispered, her voice on the verge of breaking. "Tsuba-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can stay here tonight? You know, just sleep? I don't want to be alone."

Tsubaki agreed and left the room whilst his step sister pulled on a pair on his underpants and his purple hoody. She let him back inside and they got into the bed. The older brother held her as she fell asleep, offering her support. Tsubaki was almost asleep when he was alerted by Ema's shaking. He wondered what was wrong.

"Ema?" There was no response.

Tsubaki tried to fall asleep once again, this time he was disrupted by a scream.

"Ema?!" The girl opened her eyes, tears ready to fall as she shook in terror. "Did you have a nightmare?" Of course she had a nightmare, Tsubaki reminded himself. Ema nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me about it? I heard it helps."

I wasn't sure what to tell him. Would he hate me if I told him what happened to me?

Tsubaki-san is nicer than that though.

"I dreamt about what happened. I keep dreaming about that night." I hoped he wouldn't ask anymore.

"Keep dreaming? This isn't the first time you dreamt this?"

"No... I see it every time I close my eyes. It's horrible..."

"Is what happens in the dream the reason you ran away?" He asked. Oh god, he was going to discover everything. Should I tell him? It'll be okay if at least someone knows, right?

"Yes. I don't know if I can tell you. You might hate me."

"You don't have to tell me straight away. I would never hate you." We came to an agreement an went back to sleep. I decided that I would talk to him in the morning. Well, I decided I would tell Tsubaki and Ukyo in the morning. The night went by quickly, I hadn't fell back to sleep.

"Good morning, Tsuba-nii." I welcomed him into the day when I saw his eyes open. Those violet orbs were full of love and understanding. "Are you ready for breakfast?" We left the room, bumping into Azusa on the way out.

"Ema? What were you doing in Tsubaki's room?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Yeah, if you excuse me, I need to talk to Kyo-nii. Will you come with me, Tsuba-nii?"

The silver haired twin followed me into the kitchen apologising to his other half as we left.

I saw Ukyo in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the few that would be awake.

"Do you have a minute?" I called out. I didn't really want to disturb his work. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, what's up Ema?"

"Can I talk with you in private? I don't want anyone else other than Tsuba-nii to know."

He agreed and we moved into his room to talk.

"It's about the night I ran away. There's a reason."

"Is it something to do with you being hurt?" The lawyer asked. How did he know?

"How did you know?"

"Wait. Is the reason you ran beacuse someone in the family hurt you?"

"Natsume told me that someone hurt you. We guessed what happened." Ukyo explained. Was I that easy to read?

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked as I asked,

"Who knows?"

"Masaomi, Yuusuke, Natsume and myself."

"What happened?"

"Fuuto attacked me... H-he was hiding in my room and he started to have sex with me...." I told them with a shaky voice. I described how he had hidden in my room and how I couldn't even scream for help. "Please don't tell the others." 

"Ema... You know you can trust us with anything, you are our precious sister after all."

I felt much better now that I told someone what had happened. I wondered if I would still get the nightmares, if I could try to move on from this. I will become stronger now.


	7. 7

What was going to happen now? I didn't want to go back to being that shy girl, yet I don't think I should stay being a porn star wannabe. I would need to get a new school uniform... Oh crap! I have school today. I ran into my room and changed into my altered uniform, I paired it will a pair of black flats and pulled my hair into my pony tail. I left the apartment wearing no make up and ran to catch the train.

"You're late." I jumped when I heard his voice, how could I forget that Yuusuke gets the train with me.

"Yeah, I was talking to Ukyo." I explained.

The journey didn't take long, the only real pain is how packed it was. I felt like I was suffocating. I quickly got off and walked briskly to school. It was going to be a long day...

The day passed slowly and eventually it was time for lunch. I wondered around the corridors until I came across the club board. Cheerleading? Chess? Science? Drama? I could try drama, I suppose. Self defence lessons? That sounds pretty cool. I checked out the poster, typing up the clubs information on my phone. They meet on Tuesdays at 12:40 and Fridays after school in the gym. I was glad my gym clothes were in my locker. I had ten minutes to get to the gym and change. Easy.

"Hinata? Are you looking to join the club?" The teacher was a tall dark haired man, he was strict yet well liked. He was a teacher I actually got on really well with. I was unfortunate not to have him as my gym teacher.

"Mr. Tadashi, I go by Asahina now. I would very much like to join."

"Very well, Asahina. I think you would make an excellent student. So to start you need to build up stamina. How about you take up running?"

"Okay, I suppose it'd be now use knowing how to defend myself if I can't run away right?"

"I knew you were a smart girl!"

I left Mr. Tadashi and started running laps on the track. My staminia is rather poor so I had to take a lot of breaks. I ran for the entire lunch break and planned on running after school as well.

"Hey Yuusuke, go on home without me. I have plans."

"Okay. You have your phone, right?"

"Of course, I'll make sure I answer if I get a call."

With that my brother left and I headed to the gym for the second time that day. There wasn't any clubs on today so I changed began running. I had already improved slightly from before. I could now run at least 200 metres without getting out of breath, all I needed to do now is add more distance and maybe speed. I checked the time on my phone and saw I had another hour. School allows students to use facilities like the track as long as they are off the school grounds by 6. I left myself enough time to get changed and catch the train home.

"Ema. Where have you been?" Ukyo asked when I rolled into the kitchen, covered in sweat from the exercise.

"Did Yuusuke not tell you? I stayed behind to work on something. Sorry, Kyo-nii. I'm fine."

I saw him sigh in relief, perhaps since I told him, he's been more worried that I'd get hurt again.

"As long as you're safe. May I ask what exactly you were doing?" I liked that he was taking the time to get to know me. Sure, he was also seeing if I wasn't doing anything stupid.

"I joined a club. I thought it'd be good. It's just that I'm lacking good stamina."

"I see. You were building stamina so you can take part."

"Exactly. Mr. Tadashi agreed that it'd be pointless knowing self defence if I can't run away. I stayed behind to run on the track." I explained. I got to love running. It made me feel like I was free from everything, like I was flying. "I'm probably going to be late home every now and again. I quite like running."

"It's great that you enjoy it. Running is a very healthy habit to pick up. Just remember not to over work yourself."

Subaru took that moment to stroll into the kitchen. He made his way to the fridge and drank from a cold bottle of water.

"Running?" The basket-baller inquired, wanting in on the conversation.

"Ema has started running, she wants to join a club. The coach told her that she can't really learn anything until she has good stamina." Ukyo explained for me.

"I see. You can always join me." Subaru offered.

"Could I? I wouldn't be a bother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I run at about 5 every morning. That's okay, right?"

And that was how I started running every morning. It wasn't long until I had great stamina. The training after school and in the morning with Subaru really helped. I eventually got to learn self defence. The lessons only lasted for a month, luckily I'm a fast learner. I easily picked up on kicking and punching and numerous other techniques.

Mr. Tadashi taught me what to do when my wrist is grabbed, escaping being pinned down and how to get out of situations were I'm bound. I enjoyed the lessons and was sad that they were at an end. It'd been a quick month.

I had kept up the habit of running with Subaru and I had gotten a new school uniform in this time.

"Ema..." Ukyo sounded serious. "Fuuto's finished his tour so he will be home for a while." He warned. We couldn't exactly make sure he was never in the apartment. I nodded accepting the situation.

"Okay. When is he getting here?" I said, I didn't want to show emotion. I wanted to cry yet at the same time I knew I was stronger now. The nightmares didn't occur as often now.

"In about an hour, I'm sorry it's such short notice. Tell me if he tries anything okay?"

"You can't help it, I understand what idols can be like. I should be okay now, I'm a lot stronger than I was. Still I will tell you or Tsubaki-san."

Ukyo smiled,

"You really trust him don't you... I can't help agreeing that you're stronger, just how long have you been running with Subaru now?"

"Almost 2 months, I can run 7 miles. I still need to beat Subaru though."

We continued the conversation as we made dinner. Today, 9 the brothers would be joining us. The only one's missing would be: Masaomi, who is working a 2 day shift at the hospital; Hikaru, who is out of Japan doing research for his novel; Wataru, the child is staying at a camp with school for the week; Natsume, he never usually comes, I still like to count him and Louis, who working late in his salon.

Ukyo and I finished the cooking and I set the table. I placed the last plate down as they all miraculously showed up at the same time. I was sat across from Fuuto, where he kept smirking at me.

"There seems to be something wrong with your face." I pointed out, sick of the way he was looking at me.

"What is it, idiot sister? Have I got food on it?" He smiled falsely. I wish he would just fuck off.

"Never mind. Little ass hole brother, I forgot that's just how you look." I sad, getting a low dig at him.

"Good one Ema." Kaname complimented me. "He doesn't look much like an idol."

"More like a the stereotypical fuck boy." I replied back, I soon realised I couldn't only insult Fuuto as much I would of liked to, " You can't really talk, can you Kana-nii?"

"What ever does my sweet little sister mean?"

"I'm just saying, when I first met you, I thought you were some young Hugh Hefner wannabe."

"Eh, Azusa, Ema is calling Kana-nii-san a pervert!" Tsubaki laughed. I giggled back.

"You're a pervert too. Don't you have a thing for those little sisters in those anime?" Yep, today I will be jokingly insulted them all. "Do you have that kink too, Azusa?"

"Why would you think I would ever be as big of a pervert as Tsu-nii?!"


	8. 8

"Excuse me." I suddenly felt sick, I moved from the table an into the nearest bathroom. I didn't feel warm, why did I have the urge to throw up. The bile rose and I bent over the toilet in disgust. When there didn't seem to be anymore, I flushed, cleaned my mouth and made my way back to the table.

"Everything alright?" Ukyo asked me. His brows were stitched together in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It wasn't a topic I particularly wanted to bring up right now. I continued eating the rest of dinner and helped with the cleaning up. When everything was done I went to my room and turned on my laptop.

'Random vomit but not ill.' I looked to the internet to give me answers I needed. One sit asked me to fill out a survey to assess my symptoms.

Random sickness? Yes. Weight change? Yes. Late period? Now that I thought about it, I couldn't recall having my period lately. I clicked Yes. I wanted anxiously for the results.

Wait. No way I'm pregnant. I'll do a pregnancy test to be sure.

"Where are you off to Ema?" Tsubaki asked when I walked past him.

"Just for a walk."

"Want some company?" Oh crap, how do I get rid of him?

"That's alright. I would like to be alone for now." I smiled, showing I'm okay.

"No problem, if you need me just call."

The walk to the pharmacy was short. I picked out an affordable pregnancy test and went to the counter, my head down.

"That'll be 740 yen." I handed the money over to the cashier, letting them keep the change from the 927 yen.

When I got home I went to the bathroom and followed the instructions. The wait was nerve racking. I looked at the stick and sure enough there was a little plus sign. I'm pregnant.

My mind went back to the only times I had been fucked. There was the football player. I was sure he had a condom on. It most likely isn't his. Then there was Fuuto. Oh god. Please don't tell me I'm pregnant with my step brother's child. I need to keep this quiet until I'm sure it's true.

I went to my room, hiding the pregnancy test in my drawer, along with the packaging. I turned in for the night. I wonder how I'll sleep tonight...

I slept surprisingly well. I woke up at 4:30 as usual. I always used this time to enjoy the quiet in the often bustling apartments. I stretched and got changed into my running attire, Baby pink running shorts with matching sports bra, knee high white socks, and pink and white trainers. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail centred in the middle of my head.

"Morning."

"Morning, Ema-chan, ready to run?"

"Always, Cap." Subaru laughed at my mock salute and we set off on our route. Today we will be running 6 miles. 3 miles there, 3 miles back.

"Are you doing okay? You don't look too well?" We were only a quarter of the run in when I felt the nausea. I held it back for the moment.

"Yeah. Just need to keep hydra-" Never mind. My body heaved forcing me to spew on the grass by my side.

"Ema." Subaru put his hand on my head to check for a fever. "You don't have a temperature. Should we head back?"

"No. Let's keep running. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Alright, but if it happens again then I'm making you go home."

Another mile in and it happened again. Subaru refused to let me walk and ended up carrying me home on his back. We gained strange looks from the brothers who were awake. Subaru asked Masaomi to look at me, telling him about how I was sick.

"You don't have a fever..."

"I'm not ill."

"Oh yeah?" Fuuto asked. I didn't even notice him when I came in. Has he been her the whole time? "Why else would you be sick? Are you faking it? Is my big idiot sister that desperate for attention?"

"Ha. Says the idol. I'm not faking anything."

"Hmm is that so? I don't think I believe you, maybe if you explained why you're sick..."

"I don't have to explain jack shit to you."

"Liar. Ema is a big fat liar!"

"It's morning sickness!" Crap. He had aggravated me so much I stupidly said it aloud. The faces around me were shocked. "Forget I said anything. I need to get ready for school."

I left and changed into my uniform. I was no longer dressed as slutty, but I must admit that I preferred the new skirt. I paced my way through breakfast and left for school with Yuusuke, thankful that he slept in.

Today was a special event. Me and Yuusuke were given the task of signing parents of guardians in at the front of the school.

"Excellent work." I looked up to see Azusa. He was dressed differently to he usually was. He wore a simple black suit with a sleek black tie and crisp white shirt.

"Azu-nii-san? What are you doing here?" Yuusuke took the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm here as a guardian."

"A guardian?" I wondered aloud, "For who?"

"No one told you?" He sighed and pointed at the black limo behind me. "Fuuto has transferred here as of today.

"Please take care of me, big sis." The blond arsehole teased as he walked past me. His fangirls screaming in the background. Great.

"Of course, baby brother." My voice was filled with false care.

It was lunch when Fuuto found me sat on he field outside alone.

"Morning sickness? That means you're pregnant right? Pretty stupid of you. Do you even know who the dad is?"

"There is only 2 people it could be... the footballer I hooked up with... yet again I recall him putting on protection... and-" I didn't want to admit it. Not to him. His mind seemed distracted.

"You had sex with someone else?"

"Yeah. So what."

"You belong to me. I don't want anyone else touching you again."

"You don't own me. I can do what the fuck I want." It wasn't anger I saw in his eyes, it was... concern? Was he really concerned about me.

"Not when you're pregnant. You gotta think about the baby. About our baby."


	9. 9

"You're right." He was taken back, as if he wasn't even expecting me to agree with him.

The silence was awkward. "I don't even know if I want to keep the baby."

"Don't you dare say that!" I didn't think he'd get angry like that. "We're keeping our child."

"You're technically my brother!"

"Through marriage..."

"What if I'm a terrible mother?" I couldn't believe I was voicing my concerns to him. The same step-brother who got me into this mess. I was shaking out of fear.

"Ema." I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's addressed me by my name. It sounded surreal. His hand had grabbed mine and his thumb was lazily drawing circles on the back of his hand. They're so soft... Wait! What am I thinking? I hate him. "You'll be a wonderful mother. You have me to help you and all of the others."

"Thank you." With that, I got up and left.

The day passed in a slow blur. I hadn't seen Fuuto for the rest of the day. Thank goodness. I had seen enough of him already. It did surprise me to see how much he cared for my baby, for our baby. I couldn't help wondering if the others had figured it out yet. I walked slowly to the train before riding it home. When I arrived I came in to see Kaname and Masaomi sitting on the coach.

According to the schedule Kaname and Masaomi would be the only two brothers home at the moment. I enjoyed Masaomi's strong work ethic and his care for Wataru. The childish doctor was more like a father to the younger boy than a big brother. Most likely because their mother, my step-mother, is not around a lot. I had never heard anything about a father. I wondered if something happened to him. I never asked about it though.

"Welcome home." Kaname greeted. I greeted him back and smiled.

"How was school?" Masaomi never usually asked me about school. My mind raced to find out what he was doing. "Did you see much of Fuuto" Ah. That was it.

"School was slow. I had a maths test in the morning and after lunch I had an English essay. I saw Fuuto in the morning and we talked, but I've not seen him since then."

"How did you do?" As the oldest, Masaomi was naturally concerned about me getting excellent grades.

"I'd imagine she'd done quite well." Kaname interjected before I could answer. I found it sweet that he had believed in me.

"I did my best. I can only hope I can do as well as I thought I did when it's time for university exams."

"Talking of university, I don't believe I ever learnt where you want to attend." This came to a shock to me. I thought he had known already.

"Ema wants to go to Meiji University."

"Excellent choice, I wish you the best of luck."

The atmosphere grew silent. I wanted to say something. Anything. Then it came to my mind. I should tell them. What if they hate me? I asked myself. I stilted my breath. I knew I had tell them, they are two of the oldest brothers after all. They would know what to do. Masaomi is a paediatrician as well, that gives me oh so more reason to tell him of my current condition.

"What's on your mind, Little Sister?" Kaname's kind voice interrupted my line of thought.

"Say hypothetically I was about 3 months pregnant, what would you do?" I had said it. Somewhat. Both of their eyes had widened, but I get the feeling only Masaomi understood what I was trying to say.

"I'd kill whoever the father is." Kaname answered, his tone was dark. Was he jealous?

"How long have you known you're pregnant, Ema." Masaomi was serious just as Ema thought he'd be in this situation.

"Yesterday."

"Wait..." Kaname broke into the conversation as if he had only just realised what had been confessed. "You're pregnant?"

All I could do is nod.

"Do you know who the father is?" Kaname asked. I wasn't sure I should tell him.

"Uhh..." Masaomi saw my hesitation and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Ema, take your time."

"It's Fuuto."

Kaname looked shocked, however, Masaomi didn't.

"He's why you ran away isn't he?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to admit what happened even if Masaomi had an idea.

"It doesn't matter, what was done is done. All we can do now is figure out what's going to happen now." Kaname's words were wise, it was times like these that I understood why he was a monk.

"I agree. I don't want to put the child up for adoption, I couldn't make my own child feel as lonely as I did when I was a child. But, what if I'm no good at being a mother? What if they hate me?"

"Ema, you're gonna be a great mother, you're not going to be alone in this. You're forgetting that this child is going to have 12 uncles as well as a mother and father. We'll help you every step of the way." Masaomi words warmed my heart. I smiled.

"I think I'm going to tell everyone tonight."

Ukyo arrived unaware of the conversation that had just occurred with the grocery bags, Tonight I would be helping him with the preparations for dinner.

I sent Fuuto a text informing him that I will tell everyone the news, surprisingly he agreed and told me that he expected everyone to know he was the father.

Mealtime arrived, Ukyo and I prepared hamburger steak curry with rice for 9. Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Subaru and I sat on the left side of the table, whilst Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori and Yuusuke sat on the right. Everyone ate the meal with a comfortable conversation.

"Um, before you go, I have something I need to tell you all."

"Okay, we're listening." Iori gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm expecting..." Everyone who hadn't already known widened their eyes in shock. "and so is Fuuto." I quickly finished.

"Say again." Yuusuke wanted to see if he had heard correctly, what was she and his brother expecting?

"You heard, Yusuke-nii-chan." Fuuto's voice resonated behind me, when had he got there?

"Ema is pregnant, I am the father. I expect you all to understand that Ema belongs to me now."


	10. 10

As expected a lot of the family was shocked. It didn't take them too long to figure out that it was part of the reason Ema had ran way all that time ago. It was Azusa who was the first to ask for confirmation. It was hard for her to explain properly with Fuuto's arm around her waist in what felt to her like a vice like grip.

"Does you leaving a couple months ago have anything to do with this?" The dark haired twin had spoken up, an eyebrow raised as if he knew that there was something more to the story than what was being said.

"I got scared of what you all may think of me if something like this was to happen, pretty silly right? I know now that we are family and you would all love me still" Her voice was quiet as she pushed out a reply to the question. She wasn't ready to tell anyone else, not with Wataru around, not with the culprit next to her.

The rest of the night went by with Tsubaki changing the subject to voice acting and she went to bed, raising the next morning in time to have breakfast and walk to the train with Yuusuke.

"So, you and Fuuto?" Yuusuke started, he sounded unsure of himself, as if he felt something was wrong. She nodded to let him finished the question, she could tell it was itching to roll of his tongue like ants swarming to a pile of discarded breadcrumbs. "You're having his baby, that means you...had sex...did you want to?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Yuusuke. Not now." Her face grew pale, it was a fantastic time for morning sickness to be kicking in. She turned towards the nearby rubbish bin and spilled the rice she had managed to eat into it, not noticing the speckles of red inside.

Yuusuke turned worryingly as her. "You shouldn't be getting sick this far along...is that blood?" He muttered to himself, it was probably nothing, he didn't want to worry her. She heard it all the same. She hid her worry, composing herself and allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence on the train.

It was the walk from the train when she finally spoke up,

"I-I didn't want it." She closed her eyes, his hand held hers apologetically. "I hate him so much."

She told him that she would tell him more later at home and they walked into home run a short while later. Their teacher called everyone's names as she did every morning, checking everyone was there and ready to learn

"Asahina Ema?" The class was looking at her. She quickly came out of her fuzzy daze and confirmed her attendance. Yuusuke mimed to her that her name was called 4 times. She had heard none of the previous attempts.

"Ema," The girl next to her said, her voice sounded concerned, "Are you okay." Pain ripped through her abdomen. It was nothing, right? It was probably just the baby kicking. She nodded, claiming that she just had a little bit of a stomach ache.

"You don't look great, maybe you should go to the nurse?"

The pain ripped through her again, her body felt like every single nerve had been moved to the area of pain and was simultaneously being ripped to shreds and covered with salty lemon juice. This definitely didn't seem like kicking. Had she ever felt the baby kicking? She tried to think of a single moment, but couldn't.

She stood up to excuse herself, looking to Yuusuke to ask him to escort her. In between her legs felt sticky, she would've presumed it was sweat, she did, but she had looked to see her chair was covered in blood. Her colouring drained once again that morning, this time turning a blue grey colour.

"Why is there blood there? There shouldn't be blood... Yuusuke tell me why the fuck I am bleeding! Why?!" She was crying hysterically, the class turned towards the commotion in anticipation of the event. None of them knew she was expecting a child, she had kept it well hidden from all. She cried out for answer her brother could not give once more and collapse onto the ground in shock.

Yuusuke finally snapped out of his moment of shock and pulled out her cellphone.

"Asahina! Cellphones are not to be used during class time. Put it away." He ignored the scolding and clicked the speed dial button that would connect him straight to the hospital in which her brother worked.

"Hello, Sunrise Hospital, this is Dr Masaomi, how can we help you?"

"Masa-nii, send an ambulance to the school. Ema's collapsed... There's a lot of blood..." It took a mere two minuted for the ambulance men to arrive in the classroom with their older brother. Ema had yet to open her eyes, but was breathing normally. It was a blurred rush to put her on the carry on bed thing to take her to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, but I think the health of Ema is more important... It's not good when a pregnant girl bleeds is it?" He was sure that only the teacher had heard the news as he walked past her. He was going to go to the hospital whether the teacher liked it or not.

The wait to hear the news was daunting. The three siblings was sat in the maternity ward. The hospital had called in another doctor who was supposed to have the day off in to allow Masaomi to be with her younger siblings. They ran all the usual tests on Ema and ran some special tests and ultrasounds to check the well being of her child. They were still waiting to be told was was happening.

Ten minutes. It took ten minutes for the nurses and midwives to come in the room. Time stopped completely when the sorrowful faces told her the news no mother wants to hear.

"Miss Asahina... We're afraid that the children are still born..." The nurse with a short black bob frowned, it was the face of someone who had told this news too many times before. "We have to perform induce labour to give birth soon as possible otherwise you may die too."

She was unsure of how long she had been asleep, when she woke up everything felt different, she couldn't understood what it was at first. She remembered. The doctor telling her about the children. She was going to have twins. Could you believe it? Twin boys. It was all gone now, the small lifeless bodies held for a brief moment after 50 minutes of painful pushing and given names that they would never hear.

"Ren and Masato Asahina..." She had told the nurse, her oldest brother stood by her side in moral support. "I want them to be called Ren Asahina, for love, and Masato, for justice. I want to remember them as a symbol of Love and justice in out family."

She fell asleep soon after that, Ren and Masato were taken away to the the place they kept all the cold bodies that had lost their souls. When she woke again, Yuusuke and Masaomi were by her side, they could tell that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"You can go home whenever you are ready, you don't have to stay in here of you don't want to." She nodded.

"I want to go home... I should tell everyone."

Everyone would be home again tonight, another chance to talk to them all. That's everyone, but Wataru, he had a play date, thank god.

That was the last time she said anything. Dinner was bustling, it was hard for her to fit a word in edgeways with the loud conversations going on here, there and anywhere. Masaomi looked up at her. It seemed to him that she was ready to say something to everyone. Something that only 3 of them had already learnt.

"Ema..." He called her name getting everyone's attention. They looked at her expectantly. She didn't know what they were thinking.

"They...they died..."


End file.
